I'm Never Enough
by GymGirl904
Summary: Each person has to write a poem for English and Cammie's is especially deep. She's invisible, lonely, and rarely noticed. That is an exception to one attractive, young man who actually notices the little things in life. Normal setting, no spies. Based off Ally Carter's young adult books, the Gallagher Girls series.


I'm Never Enough

Based off Ally Carter's young adult books, The Gallagher Girls series.

I'm never enough to be noticed.

I'm never enough to be pretty.

I'm never enough to hang out with.

I'm never enough, just me.

I'm never going to be as talented as Bex.

I'm never going to be as intelligent as Liz.

I'm never going to be as gorgeous as Macey.

I'm never going to be anyone but me.

I'm not someone you'll go to.

I'm not someone you'll see.

I'm not someone who's special.

I'm not someone, just me.

I'm not the kind of girl you'll go out with.

I'm not going to be your type.

I'm not ever going to hang out with you.

I'm not the popular type.

But I am a girl who's broken.

I am a girl that cries.

I am a girl that you can talk with.

I am an invisible girl, that's right.

I'm never enough for you to notice me.

I'm never enough for you.

I'm never enough to put your arm around me.

I'm just never enough, that's true.

I'm never enough, I'm never going to be, I'm not someone, I am… I am me.

"Hey Cammie, wait up." I heard a voice behind me say, and when I turned around I saw Zachary Goode, football quarterback, Mr. Popular, walking towards me. I was shocked to say the least. He came up in front of me.

"Hey, your poem was really good in English today. Like _really _good. It was the best I've heard." I blushed slightly.

"Thanks," I said bowing my head and moving some hair out of my face.

"Did you come up with that all on your own?" I just nodded my head. "Wow. It was so deep and meaningful. It was about you wasn't it?" I just nodded again, not believing that _the _ Zachary Goode was talking to me; noticing me.

"Well I don't think that it's totally true. You are a lot of those things. Anyways I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime?" My head shot up to look at him.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"I said 'do you want to hang out with me sometime?' "

"Uh…yeah sure that would be great. But I have one question. Why?"

"Why? Because even if no one else sees you, I do. And I kind of like you. So I'll see you tomorrow?" Then he walked away. I had a smile on my face as I walked away and out of school.

_I'm never enough, but it's enough to be me._

So I didn't see him the next day, but a week after that in the Library after school. He wasn't following the stereotype that football players were meat heads and never went into the Library, and I kind of liked that. He was sitting at a table in the back that was hidden by bookshelves containing information on World Wars I and II. He didn't notice me standing there because he had his head in a book, and only when I sat down next to him did he realize that I was there.

"Hey, so I was wondering. Is your invitation to hang out sometime still available?"

"Yeah absolutely," he said looking up and smiling at me.

"Good, because I was thinking maybe tomorrow night we could go see a movie or something, since it would be Saturday."

"What kind of movie did you have in mind?"

"Well there's one that looks really good and its action packed. It's about this girl named Clary who starts to see strange symbols and meets this guy named Jace, and apparently she's the only one who can see him. She's thrown into this world with demons and shadow hunter's, and she discovers that she isn't a mundane after all."

"That sounds really intriguing. What's it called and what's a mundane?"

"Well you'll just have to wait and see. It's called Mortal Instruments: City of Bones."

"It's a date. How about I pick you up forty-five minutes before the start of the movie? I'll call you to tell you when the movie starts, so it'll give you time to get ready. Sound good?"

I just nodded my head because it finally hit me that I was going on a date with _the_ Zachary Goode.

"There's one more thing though."

"What is it?" I asked confused.

"Well two actually. One is I'll need your phone number, and two, I'll need your address." I blushed.

"Right. Do you have a pen and paper?"

After he had my number and address we talked a little more before I said that I had to leave.

**Later That Night**

I was doing some homework that was due on Monday when my phone buzzed and showed that I had a new call.

"Hey, Cammie, it's Zach. So the movie starts at eight and ends at around ten thirty. You still in?"

"Yeah definitely."

"Okay good. I'll pick you up at seven fifteen. Okay?"

"That sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye."

**The Next Day**

I decided to just wear some nice skinny jeans and a purple shirt that fit just right. I pulled on my white sneakers and checked my hair in the mirror one last time before I heard the doorbell ring. I had on barely any make-up because I didn't really see any point in plastering myself in make-up for a boy. I grabbed my purse and headed down the stairs; grabbing a coat and my phone along the way.

"Hey," I said opening the door and finding Zach standing there in a black shirt that showed off his muscles and some plain jeans. He smiled back at me as I closed the door behind me.

"Hi," he said leading me to his car and opening the door for me. "I got this for you," he said handing me a single red rose with a white ribbon tied in a bow around it.

"Thank you." I smiled and took the rose, smelling it before putting on my seat belt.

The drive to the movie theater was only about five minutes and once we got there Zach ran around to my side of the car and again opened the door for me. Once inside the theater we bought popcorn and two drinks then headed in to find seats.

After the movie Zach said that he had to go grab something from his house and then he would bring me home. I only lived five blocks away, so when he came back out of the house I told him that we could just walk. He agreed to the idea, and besides it would give us more time to talk and get to know each other. We talked about our favorite colors, bands, animals, movies, and anything that came to mind. We even talked about the next football game that was coming up. He found out that I loved football and I found out that he actually has a soft spot for kids and is extremely romantic. We even talked about the movie and some of our favorite scenes.

"I liked the scene where Alec said that Clary looked like the kind of person whose phone number would be written on a bathroom wall," Zach said laughing as he took a handful of popcorn that was left over from the movie.

"That was a funny moment, but I loved the part when Simon was saying, 'you invited him to bed?' And then Jace replied, 'Oh no that won't do, because I don't think the three of us could all fit.' "

"That was a funny moment; which reminds me of the scene when Clary was asking Jace if that was the part where he ripped off part of his shirt to bind her wound. His reply was priceless."

"If you just wanted me to take off my clothes you could have just asked," we both said at the same time. We laughed as we turned onto my street, each grabbing some popcorn.

"I had fun," I told him as we reached my mailbox.

"Yeah so did I. Maybe we can do this again sometime."

"That would be nice. I'll see you later Zach." I was turning around to walk inside when his hand around my wrist stopped me. I turned back around and Zach kissed me gently on the cheek and whispered,

"Good night Cammie."

Then he turned and walked away, disappearing into the night. I smiled and turned back, smelling the rose as I walked inside. Maybe he was right; maybe I was more than I thought I was. _Maybe I am enough, because I'm me._

**THE END.**

**Author's Note: The movie that was mentioned in this story, "Mortal Instruments: City of Bones" is an epically awesome movie and is now one of my favorite movies. The first time I saw it in theaters was with my sister and mom, and the second time I saw it in theaters was with one of my really close gym friends, Jay. So, anyways, that movie is awesome and Jay, I finally posted so that's good. I hoped you guys enjoyed it, and Jay I shall see you tomorrow.**

**-GymGirl904.**


End file.
